fireemblemroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Site Rules
Rules These are rules you must follow on the wiki, if you break one, you will get a warning, if you break a rule twice, you will be kicked, and if you break a rule a third time, you will be blocked for a day. Repeated offenses will result in longer blocks, up to and including permanent ones. Anonymous users will be permanently blocked instead. Any administrator may block you for various reasons, without warning. Any chat moderator may temporarily ban you for 2 hours for common misbehavior that doesn't technically break the rules, or actions they do not advise. The reasons for these bans are under discretion by the chat moderator, and be can executed at any time. Note that any administrator can overrule a chat moderator, and the founder, Blalafoon can overrule any other administrator. Page Rules #Cursing is not allowed. This rule includes acronyms or intentionally misspelling a word, such as "WTF, "Dafuq," "Bish," etc. #Disrespecting a religion, such as by blaspheming their deity/God, or using acronyms such as "OMG" is not allowed. #Do not vandalize pages. #Do not threaten other users. #No perversion or explicit material is allowed. This includes any sexual content, whether it be words, links or picture, arousal, profanity, or anything sexually orientated, as well as content that would be considered extreme, such as extreme gore or shock sites.* #Only administrators may control real characters, or characters that are not theirs.* #You must have a character and player card. #You cannot advertise or link other wikis, unless for informative and relevant purposes.* #Do not disrespect others.* #Do not start edit wars. Chat Rules #Cursing is not allowed. This rule includes acronyms or intentionally misspelling a word, such as "WTF, "Dafuq," "Bish," etc. #Disrespecting a religion, such as by blaspheming their deity/God, or using acronyms such as "OMG" is not allowed. #Do not spam in chat. Repeatedly posting the same message over four times, or posting over four times in a row without any intermediate posts by other users, will be considered spam.* #Do not threaten other users. #No perversion or explicit material is allowed. This includes any sexual content, whether it be words, links or picture, arousal, profanity, or anything sexually orientated, as well as content that would be considered extreme, such as extreme gore or shock sites.* #Do not perform any wiki-based roleplaying on chat.* #You cannot advertise or link other wikis, unless for informative and relevant purposes.* #Do not disrespect others.* #These rules apply to personal messages as well. #You are not allowed on chat unless you are an active member of the wiki and have a character and player card, or are asking for information to do so.* #You are not allowed to ask inactive users for their characters. Message Walls, Blogs, etc..... #Cursing is not allowed. This rule includes acronyms or intentionally misspelling a word, such as "WTF, "Dafuq," "Bish," etc. #Disrespecting a religion, such as by blaspheming their deity/God, or using acronyms such as "OMG" is not allowed. #Do not flood or crowd message walls, blogs, etc. with useless messages. If you want input, create your own blog rather than sending a message to all wiki users. #Do not threaten other users. #No perversion or explicit material is allowed. This includes any sexual content, whether it be words, links or picture, arousal, profanity, or anything sexually orientated, as well as content that would be considered extreme, such as extreme gore or shock sites.* #Do not disrespect others.* #Do not perform any wiki-based roleplaying on message walls, blogs, etc. #You cannot advertise or link other wikis, unless for informative and relevant purposes.* "*" - Terms of breaking these rules vary and appear in multiple forms. Whether penalty shall be given or not is in the discretion of the administrator and/or chat moderator.